Winona Dove
Winona is a fictional character of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. Winona is Nathan Legend's childhood friend until 8 years ago when she was kidnapped by some members of the Demon Empire to turn her into an avian (an angel-like creature). Appearance Winona has blonde hair shaped like an onion. Her most notable features are the glowing white wings on her back which makes her look like an angel, but she wears a jacket to conceal her wings whenever she's in public or when someone tells her that her wings are in the way of something. Personality When she was Aviva, she willing to do any task made from Professor Wilder's orders, but suffered stomachaches, since a part of her thought she's doing bad things. After leaving the Demon Empire, Winona starts to act more friendly, but will attack people that gets on her nerves. Her wings would pop out by accident when she gets nervous. History When Winona was a child, she was a normal girl that was Nathan’s friend until the Demon Empire attacked Rebel City and captured Winona. Winona was spliced with some Phoenix DNA by Professor Wilder to turn her into an avian creature and then her childhood memories were erased and renamed Aviva, but someone had put a chip on her that would give whatever memories she lost back when she sees someone that she knew as a child. During the time she worked for the Demon Empire, she attacked many cities and captured many people. Soon she rose into the ranks of the 1st Division Commander of Professor Wilder's army. Synopsis 'Intro Arc' Winona (who was known as Aviva at the time) made her debut when she was spying around the city, but some of her feathers were being molted off. At Predator's hidden lab, she was watching Nathan fighting Predator at a hidden lab in Rebel City. After Nathan had defeated Predator, Aviva accidentally took Nathan with her in an escape capsule and was about kill Nathan, until an explosion forces him to hug Aviva by accident, and then with the confusion, she decided to escape. 'Wilder Arc' Aviva met up with Nathan again at the top floor of Wilder’s building and did battle with him after knocking out Luke. She had the advantage for the battle, since Nathan thought she was someone he met. Aviva was about to deliver the final blow, but her memories of actually being Winona were returning. With her returned memories she found that Wilder brainwashed her into becoming his subordinate, but Wilder knocked her out shortly and cut off her wings after she found out. After Professor Wilder was defeated by Nathan, Winona led Nathan and Luke to the fortress' main computer to help find Mark's whereabouts, but Wilder activated a self-destruct sequence to force them to escape. When they got back to Rebel City, Winona still doesn't have all of her memories back, but Nathan and the others volunteered to help her find the rest of her memories. 'Hidden Power Arc' Winona saw some hieroglyphics on Nathan's Energy Gauntlets that were almost invisible and remembered that there was some related data around the Savage Mountains. After Specter heard about this info, he went there with Winona and took Nathan along to train him. At the Savage Mountains, Winona managed to find some artifacts, but the group was attacked and captured by a chimera gang led by Wolfe Savage. They were taken to the hidden Savage Village with the chimeras living there thinking they're poachers. 'Carnage City Arc' After Neo has been defeated, Neo hacked into a laser satellite and was about to threaten Rachel that he’ll destroy Rebel City unless they let him go and get some information from her, until Nathan and Rachel’s long lost brother, Andrew, arrives and kills Neo. However, the rescue turns into an invasion as he wants Winona for some experiments, since she was a member of the Demon Empire. Nathan and his friends did everything they can defend her, but Andrew and his team were too powerful and defeated them. Fortunately, they decide to let Winona go when Nathan stood in front of her and saw his eyes turning into somewhat of a demon’s eye. Powers and Abilities After the Demon Empire injected Winona with some bird DNA she became an angel-like figure which she had a 1 in 200 chance of. She has the ability to fly up to high altitudes. With the training from Specter, she can perform aerial acrobatics to dodge any enemy attacks, can carry a grown man, fly at the speed of 150 mph, and can soar up to an elevation where there's little air to breathe. Winona also carries Talon Sais to help her do aerial combat. Category: CP Characters Category: Female